It's Only Love
by AlexaVeela
Summary: A veces lo difícil no es aceptar los sentimientos, sino demostrárselos a la persona que durante mucho tiempo, ha callado los suyos.


**Dedicado a un seguidor de ask ñ.ñ**

**~x~**

**It's only… love**

– **The Beatles**

El reloj marco las nueve de la mañana en la fría ciudad de Londres. Una mujer castaña yacía recostada en su cama sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, podía escuchar los autos que transitaban en el exterior, así como la televisión en la sala. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y con gran desgano estiro sus músculos contraídos.

-Lo sé, entiendo… iré tan pronto como pueda. –Exclamo una voz femenina con cierta frustración. – Ojala fuera así de fácil.

Hermione finalmente abrió sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír. En otras circunstancias se molestaría ante tal acción, pero se trataba de Fleur Delacour; su mejor amiga y amor platónico. La castaña inmediatamente se puso de pie al notar la hora, y su enorme gato le observo acusatoriamente por despertarlo.

-Llegare tarde de nuevo. –Susurraba frenéticamente mientras se dirigía al baño.

Quince minutos más tarde, la joven salió con su pelo atado en una coleta y un semblante lleno de pánico. Sin percatarse de que cierta rubia la observaba divertida. Tras tomar su ropa del día, la chica retomo su camino hacia el baño pero descubrió la figura de su mejor amiga recargada en medio del pasillo.

-No puedo creerlo, Delacour. –Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fleur rio con diversión y camino hacia la habitación de su compañera para sentarse a los pies de su cama. Crookshanks inmediatamente se acurruco sobre los muslos de la francesa y ronroneo con más intensidad.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Olvide que mi trabajo es despertarte todas las mañanas... incluyendo los fines de semana. –Exclamo en voz alta con ironía.

La puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y la joven de pelo rizado observo a Fleur desde el pasillo acusatoriamente. Un suspiro dramático emano de sus labios, provocando que su compañera se pusiera de pie con el gato entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules permanecieron fijos en el rostro de Hermione sin importar que la distancia entre ellas desapareciera.

El alma de la castaña se encogió tan pronto como Fleur beso _accidentalmente_ la esquina de su boca.

-¿Me perdonas? –Pregunto con inocencia.

Hermione asintió sin resistencia alguna y las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon con mas intensidad. Por si fuera poco la joven alucino cuando la vio pasar frente a ella y el aroma a fresas inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Preparare el desayuno, ¿alguna petición en especial?

El tono coqueto no paso desapercibido para la chica de pelo rizado, quien únicamente pudo balbucear débilmente una respuesta.

-Lo que tú quieras.

La rubia sonrió al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía apresuradamente. Si su mejor amiga supiera lo que habían provocado sus palabras, ella se atrevería a olvidarse de levantarla todos los días.

**~x~**

-No es tan malo, ¿o si?–Insistió Fleur con alegría.

Hermione reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y continúo empujando el carrito de compras. Su mirada se desvió hacia el área de vegetales para después volver hacia la lista en mano.

-Con las fiestas de navidad y fin de año el centro comercial cambia por completo.

La castaña rodo sus ojos con fastidio y se abrió camino hacia el área de frutas.

.-No entiendo cómo puedes odiar ir de compras. –Espeto la francesa tomando algunas manzanas.- Todas las mujeres lo disfrutan, por suerte me tendrás a mi cuando no quieras venir.

Hermione coloco la bolsa de uvas en el carrillo y observo con incredulidad a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?

La ojiazul continúo con su tarea y fingió no escucharla. Aunque la castaña solo se había expresado en voz alta por accidente. Por supuesto que ella había escuchado las palabras de Fleur con claridad, y el problema era lo que comprendió. No era la primera vez que la chica hacia un comentario de ese tipo, pero trataba de no emocionarse o tomarlo en cuenta. Fleur algún día conocería a alguien y ella no tendría más remedio que hacer lo más odiaba sola. Si es que no encontraba a alguien capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos.

Un poco aturdida por lo que sucedía, la castaña empujo el carrito distraídamente buscando una manera de controlar su nerviosismo. Después de unos momentos reanudo su paso y una anciana accidentalmente choco con su carro.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada. –Interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa.- Es solo amor y nada más.

Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada y la desconocida inmediatamente decidió aclararle.

-Son una pareja muy dulce, es normal que a veces pierdas la dirección.

Los ojos marrones de la chica siguieron la línea de visión de la mujer y noto que observaba a Fleur. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa, al mismo tiempo que un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse. La anciana comenzó alejarse, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa cómplice.

Con pasos torpes y cabizbaja Hermione regreso al lado de Fleur sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿Por qué estas tan tímida?

La joven no respondió, aunque pensaba en lo incomodo y divertido que era salir de compras con su amiga.

**~x~**

Dos semanas más tarde la castaña yacía recostada en el sofá de la sala. Crookshanks dormitaba sobre su estomago, totalmente ajeno a la angustia que experimentaba su corazón. Hermione limpio la traviesa lagrima que escapo de sus ojos y observo el techo del lugar. Los celos estaban carcomiéndola por dentro, mientras imaginaba lo que Fleur podría estar haciendo en esos momentos.

Era normal que la rubia saliera todos los fines de semana con sus otros amigos. Muy a diferencia de ella que buscaba excusas para evitarlos.

-Eres patética, Granger. –Se repetía así misma.

Cansada y un poco hambrienta, la joven se puso de pie disculpándose con su gato. Con paso ansioso se dirigió al baño para lavar su cara y salir a comprar un poco de comida. Sin embargo, tan pronto como salió de su apartamento choco accidentalmente con alguien.

-Lo siento, discúlpame. –Apresuro a decir con nerviosismo.

El hombre rubio rio despreocupadamente mientras la observaba.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Supongo que llevas prisa.

-Un poco, si. Muero de hambre. –Finalizo con vergüenza ante su arrebato.

-Bueno, somos dos entonces. Soy Draco, ¿y tú? –Se presento el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Hermione.

Por extraño que pareciera ambos disfrutaron del viaje por el elevador, y más sorprendente aun que su vecino la invitara a cenar. Él parecía agradable, e insistió en tener su compañía. La castaña no pudo declinar su oferta con facilidad y fue así como durante casi tres horas estuvieron juntos. En medio de risas y miradas cómplices volvieron al edificio. Draco Malfoy era un tipo bastante divertido y Hermione no podía negar que también era atractivo.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Hermione. Espero que podamos salir de nuevo, como amigos por supuesto. –Agrego el joven con timidez.

En una repentina perdida de palabras, la chica asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Ella estaba extática por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

…

Fleur había vuelto más temprano esa noche con dos cajas de comida china y una película. Sus planes de pasar la noche con su compañera se desvanecieron tan pronto como noto su ausencia. El silencio y oscuridad del apartamento la hizo estremecer, sabía que era inútil llamarla en voz alta. Hermione no estaba y no tenía la menor idea de a donde había ido.

Las bolsas de comida fueron colocadas sobre la mesa, y la rubia sintió como el hambre desapareció. Dos horas más tarde el sonido de la cerradura rompió el silencio, Fleur se limito a permanecer recostada en su cama con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida, pero su amiga la conocía demasiado bien. Muy pronto la figura de Hermione apareció y se recargo en el marco de su puerta con preocupación.

-¿Fleur? –Exclamo en voz baja.

-Hey… ¿todo bien?

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

La ojiazul se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad atrayendo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Agradeció que su compañera respetara su espacio y no encendiera la luz, de lo contrario notaria el enrojecimiento en sus ojos.

-No esperaba que vinieras a casa temprano. –Susurro la chica de pelo rizado, sin saber porque de pronto el ambiente se había tornado incomodo. –Voy a…

-Quería pasar la noche contigo. –Interrumpió Fleur con timidez.

Hermione se congelo por un segundo ante sus palabras, pero recobro su compostura casi al instante. La sonrisa en sus labios era brillante al igual que la chispa de felicidad en su mirada. Sin duda alguna Fleur era inconsciente de la gran satisfacción que experimentaba su compañera, la castaña nunca creyó que eso estuviera sucediendo. Los amigos de Fleur eran lo que cualquier chica a su edad podía desear; populares, ricos y atractivos, sin olvidar lo divertido.

-La noche aun es joven, todavía puedes. –Repuso la joven sin poder contenerse.

Fleur medito por unos segundos su decisión: ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? … La sonrisa afligida que se dibujo en sus labios provoco un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Era tan difícil amar a Hermione como debería.

**~x~**

Dos meses más tarde, Fleur salía del ascensor con una sonrisa brillante. Finalmente podría disfrutar las vacaciones de invierno junto a la castaña. Tal vez Hermione podría aceptar pasar unos días en Francia junto a su familia, sin duda alguna Gabrielle la amaría.

Al llegar a su destino las puertas se abrieron en par y la ojiazul no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a su apartamento, pero la escena que frente a ella se desenvolvía, hizo que deseara haber perdido el autobús.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver como Draco maniobraba para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. El hombre intentaba impresionarla con su equilibrio vacilante, sosteniendo las bolsas de compras con sus dos brazos y la llave en una de sus manos. La castaña había ofrecido su ayuda, pero estaba más que claro que Draco no la aceptaría con facilidad. Su rostro tenía una mueca adorable de desesperación hasta que decidió rendirse.

-¿Aun sigue en pie tu ayuda?

La chica asintió y tomo las llaves con cuidado, sin percatarse de la figura a unos metros. El candado finalmente cedió y la puerta de Draco se abrió brindándoles el paso, Hermione inmediatamente trato de huir hacia su hogar pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una cena y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-Draco, de verdad quisiera pero yo no…

-La amas, entiendo. Yo tampoco quisiera tener un mal entendido con ella. –Termino con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada, limitándose a averiguar sobre lo que hablaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido semanas atrás en el centro comercial. Al parecer sus sentimientos hacia Fleur eran más notorios de lo que imaginaba.

-Ella… Yo… Nosotros… -Intento explicar la chica con torpeza.- Quiero decir…

-Shh, está bien Hermione. Anda, ve con tu chica. Encontrare una manera de recompensarte.

-No es necesario, de verdad. Quise ayudarte porque quería.

-Pero…

-Debo irme antes de que e_lla_ llegue. –Interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa. – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Draco.

El rubio asintió con diversión mientras la veía cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Fleur permanecía de pie junto a la ventana de la sala. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados con firmeza sobre su pecho y el ardor en sus ojos luchaba por desechar las lágrimas en ellos.

Hermione entro al apartamento con una sonrisa, su abrigo fue puesto en el armario mientras tarareaba alegremente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Fleur, algo extraño hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Es como si pudiera anticipar que algo malo ocurriría. Tal sentimiento se había hecho presente desde hace meses, algo que sin duda había cambiado su amistad, y lo peor es que Fleur se negaba a decir lo que la molestaba. E incluso admitir que las cosas no habían cambiado.

La castaña intento mantener su buen humor a pesar de la extraña atmosfera que las envolvía. Trato de convencerse de que quizás era la aflicción por separarse durante las vacaciones. Fleur y ella habían fortalecido en gran manera su amistad durante el año que llevaban viviendo juntas, llegando al punto donde la francesa dormía algunas noches en la habitación de Hermione.

Justo al mismo tiempo que ella unía todas las piezas, la rubia se volvió y la observo con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-¿De qué hablas, Fleur? Yo confió en ti. Tú eres…

-Te vi, de acuerdo. –Interrumpió la chica señalando la puerta con disgusto.- Ahora conozco la razón de tus ausencias

El tono frágil de su voz rompió el corazón de Hermione, quien permanecía inmóvil tratando se asimilar lo que ocurría. Esta vez el tema de su discusión era nuevo y sin sentido, a menos que Fleur estuviera… pero eso era imposible. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No es lo que piensas. Draco solo es nuestro vecino desde hace varios meses.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con extraños? –Cuestiono la rubia al borde de la locura.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan celosa?

El silencio muerto invadió el lugar, las dos chicas contuvieron el llanto hasta que Hermione bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento. Incapaz de soportar el rechazo de su compañera. La verdad al igual que la noche, se volvió clara con solo mirarse. Fleur sacudió su cabeza negativamente y camino más allá de la castaña, ignorando sus deseos de consolarla.

**~x~**

Uno tras otro pensamiento se acumulaba en la mente de chica. El dolor, la desesperación y el miedo evitaron que pudiera conciliar el sueño. A pesar de su cansancio Hermione no podía dejar de observar el techo de su habitación. Durante toda la noche la puerta de Fleur permaneció cerrada, y si la joven agudizaba su oído podía escuchar de vez en cuando los sollozos de su compañera.

Su descuido e imprudencia desato más consecuencias de las que imagino.

¿En qué momento fue que la valentía se apropio de sus impulsos?

¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta ese punto?

Fleur repasaba lo sucedido una y otra vez, llena de ira contra sí misma. En lugar de admitir algo cierto, decidió huir por cobardía. Ella tenía miedo de perder a su amiga. Ahora, sin embargo, había cometido lo que trato de evitar. El corazón de ambas estaba roto y lleno de incertidumbre.

Los ojos azules permanecieron observando la puerta de la habitación con anhelo. Deseando tener las agallas para salir y reconciliarse con Hermione. _¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? _Se cuestionaba con impotencia.

-Es solo…

-…amor. –Susurro la castaña girando la perilla.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose rompió el trance en el que se encontraba, los ojos azules de Fleur recorrieron la figura de Hermione antes de que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo. A veces lo difícil no es aceptar los sentimientos, sino demostrárselos a la persona que durante mucho tiempo, ha callado los suyos.

**~x~**

_**Gracias por haber entrado! **_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
